1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle, more particularly to a nozzle adapted to be connected to a fluid-supplying tube of a sanitary cleansing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automatic cleansing apparatus utilized in a sanitary device, such as a toilet bowl, a control device is provided to control flow of a cleansing liquid through a douche nozzle for spraying a stream of the cleansing liquid onto the perianal region for cleansing the anus of the user. Since the cleaning liquid is merely sprayed onto the perianal region of the user and cannot reach inside the anus or rectum, the cleansing effect is not satisfactory. In addition, the stream of cleansing liquid causes a feeling of discomfort to the user if an insert end of the douche nozzle is inserted into the anal canal for better cleansing effect.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,008 B1, a nozzle suitable for vaginally administering a douche fluid is disclosed. The nozzle is suitable for connection with a squeeze bottle, and includes a channel which is formed in a tubular body and which terminates at an opening for entry into the channel of a douche fluid, lateral apertures which are communicated with the channel to enable the fluid flowing along the channel to exit the tubular body, and recessed grooves which are formed in an external surface of the tubular body for directing the fluid into the grooves in gentle fluid streams.